zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
City in the Sky
The is the seventh dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. A collection of buildings floating high above Hyrule, it is inhabited by the Oocca. Story The Oocca lived in the city long before the events of Twilight Princess, but it is not known how it came to be built. The Oocca lack hands and, unless they posses magical abilities unseen in the game, it seems unlikely that they could have constructed such a settlement. The city was originally accessed by the Sky Cannon; however, the Oocca gradually lost touch with the world below, and the cannon fell into disrepair. At the beginning of Twilight Princess, there had been no contact between the Oocca and the Hylians in living memory. This changed when a piece of the shattered Mirror of Twilight came to rest in the city. Zant's minions invaded and badly damaged the fortress, forcing the Oocca (presumably fairly poor fighters) to retreat to the southernmost points of the structure. However, the presence of the Mirror Shard also brought the City in the Sky to the knowledge of Link, who, helped by a scholar named Shad, was able to decipher the ancient writing of the Oocca which had been left in Hyrule. After discovering the dilapidated Sky Cannon and having it repaired by Fyer, Link launched himself up to the city, joined by his acquaintances Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr., two Oocca who had somehow been stranded on the ground. Once in the floating fortress, Ooccoo reunited with her friends and Link ventured deeper into the ruined city to find the Mirror Shard and annihilate the invading army. After obtaining the Double Clawshots, Link was able to work his way up to the highest points of the city and defeat Argorok, a fearsome dragon which he had spotted earlier on in the dungeon. Dungeon This dungeon is one of the largest dungeons in the game, along with the Temple of Time. It consists of five floor levels and three basement levels. The city is very advanced, floating in the sky using large propellers. The main theme of this dungeon is wind, as there are strong gusts due to the high elevation and large fans built within the buildings. Several puzzles Link must solve involve turning fans on or off in order to access new areas. The floors are patchy, often with gaping holes Link has to navigate around, and some of the floor tiles, not meant for the weight of a human, will give way under Link's weight. To get around in the rooms, stray Oocca must be used to float from ledge to ledge in a similar way that Cuccos are used to hover for short period of time. Fans are built into the floor to propel the Oocca over larger gaps. Peahats also grow in the city, which can be used to grab onto with the Clawshot. The dungeon also contains large, courtyard-like areas that must be traversed using Peahats to hover through the large cracks in the walls. Vines are another common theme in the city, requiring the use of the Clawshot to access and climb them. Items * Double Clawshots * Heart Container * Piece of Heart * Mirror Shard * Boss Key * Small Key Enemies * Aeralfos * Baba Serpent * Big Baba * Chu * Deku Baba * Deku Like * Dynalfos * Helmasaur * Helmasaurus * Imp Poe * Kargaroc * Keese * Peahat * Tile Worm * Walltula Mini-boss * Aeralfos Boss * Argorok Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training The City in the Sky serves as the location for Oocca Target Practice and City in the Sky: Defender. Theory It is speculated that the City in the Sky is actually Skyloft, as they are both cities which float in "the heavens" above Hyrule. Furthermore, the inhabitants of Skyloft preceded the Hylians who would come to live the Kingdom of Hyrule, in the same manner that the Oocca were said to have preceded the Hylian race as one that was "closer to the gods". This is supported by information revealed in Hyrule Historia which states that those who decided to stay living in the sky, rather then the surface that would become Hyrule, evolved into the Oocca race. See also * Skyloft es:Celestia Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations